brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Magnets
Magnets are used in many LEGO sets to perform various functions. Uses LEGO magnets are used in themes such as M-Tron, LEGO Trains, and in refrigerator magnets. Notes * Starting January 2012, mainstream magnet sets that include Minifigures had them glued to their base. * Starting April 2013, mainstream magnet sets that include Minifigures had them glued to circular baseplates, and shipped with only one magnet instead of three. LEGO Magnets / Magnet Sets Atlantis * 852777 Atlantis Magnet Set * 853087 Magnet Set Crab Warrior, Hammer Head Guardian and Diver Batman * 851689 Catwoman Minifigure Magnet Set * 852089 Mr Freeze Minifigure Magnet Set * 4493780 Batman Magnet Set * 4493781 Catwoman Magnet Set * M780 Batman Minifigure Magnet Set Bricktober * 2855046 Black Falcon Magnet * 4613365 Imperial Soldier Magnet * 4613829 Cavalry Colonel Magnet * 4613831 Fire Chief Magnet Castle * 852009 Castle Minifigure Magnet Set City * 852012 City Minifigure Magnet Set * 852513 City Hero Magnet Set * 853092 City Burglars Magnet Set * B014 City Mini-Figure Magnets * M196 City Magnet Set Classic Space * 2855028 Exclusive Spaceman Magnet Clikits * 4507697 Clikits Cat Magnet Set Exo-Force * 851836 Exo-Force Magnet Set Harry Potter * 852982 Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Magnet Set * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set The Hobbit * 850682 LEGO The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Bilbo Baggins Magnet Indiana Jones * 852504 Magnet Set Indiana Jones * 852719 Indiana Jones Magnet Set Knights' Kingdom II * 4267641 Knights' Kingdom Magnet Set * M207 Knights' Kingdom Magnet Set The Lord of the Rings * 850517 Lego The Lord of the Rings Magnet Set * 850681 Lego The Lord of the Rings Frodo Baggins Magnet Ninjago * 853102 Ninjago Magnet Set Other * 852467 Magnet Set Small * 852468 Magnet Set Medium * 852469 Magnet Set Large * 852745 LEGO Metallized Magnet Set * 852948 Female Magnet Set * 4270767 Minifigures Magnet Set * M428 Classic Minifigure Magnet Set Pharaoh's Quest * 853168 Pharaoh's Quest Magnet Set Pirates * 852543 Pirates Magnet Set Prince of Persia * 852942 Prince of Persia Magnet Set Seasonal * 852119 Santa Magnet Set * 852216 Easter Magnet Set * 852742 LEGO Holiday Magnet * 2855167 Holiday Santa Magnet 2010 * 4499565 Xmas Magnet Set Soccer/Football * 4494983 Football Magnet Set * 4498051 Football Magnet Set SpongeBob SquarePants * 851854 SpongeBob Magnet Set * 852242 SpongeBob Space Magnet Set * 852547 SpongeBob Spacesuit Magnet Set * 852713 SpongeBob Magnet Set * M206 SpongeBob Magnet Set Star Wars * 851939 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852085 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 * 852552 Magnet Set Royal Guard 2009 * 852553 Magnet Set Stormtrooper, Rebel Pilot and AT-ST Driver * 852554 Magnet Set: Chewbacca, Vader and Obi-Wan * 852555 Magnet Set CW Yoda 2009 * 852715 Star Wars Magnet Set * 852737 LEGO Star Wars 10th Anniversary Stormtrooper Magnet * 852843 Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, C-3PO Magnet Set * 852844 Chancellor Palpatine Magnet Set * 852845 Han Solo Magnet Set * 852947 Kit Fisto, Barris Offee, and Captain Jag Magnet Set * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka * 853126 AT-AT Driver, Ben Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot Magnet Set * 853130 Magnet Set Anakin, Thi-Sen and Clone Pilot * 4269242 Star Wars Magnet Set * 4269244 Yoda Magnet Set * 4560062 Dark Side Magnet Set * 4560075 Silver Stormtrooper Magnet * M229 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Magnet Set * 853414 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Jar Jar Binks, V-Wing Pilot and Wicket * 853421 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: ARF Trooper, Aurra Sing and Embo * 853419 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Luke Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine and General Veers Super Heroes * 853431 Batman, Robin, The Joker Magnet Set * 853432 Superman, Wonder Woman, Two-Face Magnet Set Toy Story * 852949 Toy Story Magnet Set See also * Key Chains * Portal:Collectibles and Merchandise Category:Magnets